


Love and other catastrophes

by EverlivingGhosts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day again in Night Vale, and nobody told Carlos how it usually goes. How will Cecil react to being finally chosen as a dreaded Valentine?</p><p>My first ever Welcome to Night Vale fic, please enjoy!</p><p>Here's my tumblr :) http://thehappygnome.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and other catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have recently gotten into the amazing Podcast Welcome to Night Vale, and who can resist the canon (finally!) pairing of Carlos/Cecil?
> 
> Just a little fic inspired by a post I made on tumblr, the idea just wouldn't leave me :)
> 
> In no way have I stopped writing Skipthur fics, this is just a little indulgence!
> 
> And now; the weather!

The red glow from the light proclaiming the words 'On Air' outside of Night Vale radio's recording studio pulsated strangely in the darkness, casting a flickering light over the scientist who was loitering outside. Carlos's hand hovered nervously over the door handle, and he was silently debating as to whether he should wait for Cecil to finish speaking or to just go it. He was hesitant because he had in the past blundered in mid-recording and the whole of Night Vale's listeners were subjected to a good ten minutes of Cecil gushing about the absolute perfection of his hair when seen so close. It was sweet, really, but Carlos was growing tired of hooded figures giving him a sly thumbs up on the street.

 

 

But he didn't want to wait too long; the longer he waited the more his nerves threatened to overwhelm his forced scientific calmness. Because today, this wonderful, pulsating, slightly nerve-wracking day was the day Carlos asked Cecil to be his valentine.

 

It was true that they had been going out for a little while now, so the sentiment should have been obvious, but Carlos's natural inclination towards scientific thinking sometimes meant he neglected the more whimsical sides of relationships. Cecil, who everyone knew regarded his boyfriend with rose tinted spectacles, never complained, but Carlos knew how much he adored romance. 

 

Today was his day.

 

And so, as he buckled up his courage, the red light flickered and miraculously turned off, almost as if it was anticipating him. Knowing Night Vale, it probably was. Ignoring this slightly alarming thought, Carlos turned the smooth, cold handle and entered the recording room, one hand behind his back which had a bunch of Night Vale's least carnivorous looking roses.

 

Sat at a curiously old looking wooden desk was Cecil, his cheeks slowly flushing with pleasure as he spotted the familiar figure of his boyfriend lurking in the shadows at the doorway. Carlos always enjoyed seeing Cecil at the end of a recording, bearing witness to the easy confidence and chirpy tones of the man who obviously relished his job. Cecil had not been expecting him, and it was sweet to see his eyes light up with happiness, even the third one which Carlos was still trying to accept existed.

 

"And what is this _heavenly_ surprise that has just entered through my doorway?" He still had his broadcaster voice on, and the authority of it made Carlos shiver, "Why, it's my Carlos! My _beautiful_ Carlos." 

 

He grinned, perhaps with teeth that were slightly sharper than one would usually expect, but Carlos had grown to enjoy the oddments that came with living in a place as bewildering as Night Vale. He returned his smile, pushing up his glasses with a nervous hand.

 

"Hi, Cecil! Hope you don't mind me, er, coming here and disturbing you-"

 

"What, disturbing? Never disturbing! Any Carlos of mine is allowed to disturb me as they please." His eyes crinkled, "I might make that my next proverb."

 

Knowing that Cecil was probably only half joking, Carlos decided to distract his thoughts away from that dangerous route. Summoning all of his courage, he plodded towards his boyfriend.

 

"Do you know what day it is today, Cecil?"

 

Still sat on his chair, Cecil frowned in concentration, tapping his finger absentmindedly on his desk.

 

"Wednesday? Or has that been cancelled again?"

 

He was going to need a lot of patience.

 

" _No_ , Cecil." He was just behind the comfortable swivel chair, and he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder, caressing the vibrantly patterned jumper beneath his fingers. He took a deep breath and looked Cecil directly in his eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day!" 

 

Truthfully, Carlos wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting; did they even celebrate Valentine's day in Night Vale? But he certainly hadn't expected Cecil's mouth to fall open in shock, his wide eyes conveying a desperate shock. Carlos hadn't had the time to listen to the radio today, so he couldn't possibly have known that Cecil had spent the day recounting the horrors that occurred annually on this certain occasion. In Night Vale, to be asked to be someone's Valentine…well, it was something they all dreaded with the utmost horror.

 

Cecil was clearly trying to speak, but only a strangle gurgle escaped from his throat. Trying to salvage the situation, Carlos spoke quickly,

 

"Um, Cecil? I-"

 

"V-v-valentine?" 

 

Carlos tried to stroke his boyfriend's shoulder, to encourage some movement into that frozen terror, but instead of leaning into his touch like he usually did, Cecil moved unexpectedly with an alarming speed. He threw himself off of the chair, knocking Carlos backwards in his ferocity.

 

"Unhand me! Valentine? Oh no…oh no, no, _no!_ "

 

Rubbing his leg where the chair had collided with him and casting a rueful eye at the flowers which had crashed to the floor, Carlos turned back towards the desk in time to see Cecil disappear underneath it as if trying to seek refuge from some terrible monster. Now completely and utterly non-plussed, he wandered over, trying his very best to keep his voice calm and natural.

 

"Cecil…Cecil, why are you under that desk? All's I mentioned was Valentine's Day-"

 

These words did absolutely nothing to calm Cecil down, as at the words 'Valentine's Day', a fresh shriek could be heard from underneath the desk.

 

"Oh, curse this! Curse it all! Curse…oh, I never thought my mouth could ever utter these despicable words but…curse _you,_ Carlos!"

 

Night Vale, Carlos decided furiously, definitely did not celebrate Valentine's day. Or at least not as any sane person did. But, why was he even surprised? Night Vale probably celebrated the occasion with a sacrifice or something equally as horrible- he should have asked Old Woman Josie or someone else for advice. There were little sobs coming from underneath the desk now, interspersed with desperate cries of "Valentine's Day! Oh why, oh why!" 

 

There was nothing for it; Carlos was going to have to coax the quivering man from his little hiding space or risk having to go for help, something which was tantalising but he suspected that if he left then would probably run away and never approach him again. Carlos bent down, peering into the darkness to see the dim lights of the room reflected in three wide eyes.

 

"Cecil…I didn't mean…where I come from Valentine's Day is a _nice_ day."

 

There was a hiccup, then a surly voice answered.

 

"It is _not_ a nice day."

 

"But, of course it is!" Carlos's usually smooth voice cracked in desperation, "It's a day for couples! It's about giving gifts, and showing love!"

 

And with that, he knew he had piqued the interest of Cecil's romantic side. There was a slight hesitance, then a soft voice piped up,

 

"Love?"

 

" _Yes_!" Carlos almost sighed with relief, "Where you find someone you like and tell them that you love them-" He stopped immediately, realising too late what he was saying. Cecil edged a little closer, his eyes now shining with eagerness rather than fear.

 

"Carlos, what is all this about love? I'm _very_ interested."

 

Damn it, how could Cecil make his voice change so quickly from quivering with fear to teasingly smooth? It was Carlos's turn to blush, and he couldn't help but stutter.

 

"Well, I, er, I suppose-"

 

He gave a yelp as an arm shot out from underneath the desk and grabbed his hand; Carlos tumbled under the desk, and he landed quite ungracefully onto Cecil, who hummed in pure, unabashed delight as the scientist's face was crushed into his chest. He patted Carlos's perfect curls, whispering into his ear,

 

"I'm listening."

 

Spluttering, Carlos removed his head from the jumper clad chest and spoke quickly.

 

"Where I'm from, you give each chocolate or a card-"

 

"Cards?" There was a snort, "Municipally approved, I suppose?"

 

"Um." Carlos didn't know what to say. "In a way. Anyhow, it's just a fun, relaxing day which you spend with your loved one."

 

There was a moment of silence where Cecil was clearly trying to process this new information, and Carlos almost couldn't bring himself to ask the question, but he had to know.

 

"What's…what's valentines day like in Night Vale?"

 

There was a shudder, reverberating through Carlos's own body.

 

"Ooh, _nasty_. We've been getting some disturbing reports today, so you frightened me a bit there, Carlos. In Night Vale, it's one of our biggest fears to be chosen to be a _valentine."_

 

He spat the word with clear disgust, and Carlos wilted a little.

 

"Oh. I just wanted to give you flowers."

 

"You did?"

 

"And maybe wanted ask you to dinner?"

 

"You _did_?

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, we'll probably have to wait a while for them to clear the Valentine's Day carnage that's built up around Rico's pizza. I got the report about an hour ago."

 

"Um." That didn't sound good. "We could eat at mine?"

 

"Like a home date?" Cecil's voice sounded delighted. Carlos smiled at his enthusiasm.

 

"Yes, just like a home date."

 

"I'm not wearing my furry date pants."

 

"Oh. I'm sure you'll manage." 

 

They lay there for a moment in the cramped space, Cecil's arms now wended around Carlos's body to allow for more space. It was oddly comfortable, and both were reluctant to move. Now that Cecil had calmed down, he was beginning to enjoy this odd version of Valentine's Day- fancy celebrating the day with no screams or annual murders! Where Carlos came from sure was a strange place, but Cecil had a fondness for foreign places, and an unquenchable fondness for Carlos. Slowly, an idea formed in his head.

 

"We _do_ have a Valentine tradition in Night Vale that must be upheld, Carlos, unless we wish to unleash the…" He paused, his head whirring furiously, "...sacred horrors."

 

Cecil's voice had turned serious, but Carlos was not fooled in the slightest. He played along though, looking up at his boyfriend with wide, concerned eyes.

 

"Oh really? What's that?"

 

"Well, we need some sort of special signal to save us from the… deadly valentines wolves and cadavers."

 

"Uh huh." Carlos's whisper ghosted across Cecil's ear, causing the man to stutter slightly.

 

"You know, to prevent them from claiming our immortal souls, something which is actually becoming a bit of a nuisance in Night Vale as of late-"

 

"What signal is this?" Carlos interrupted teasingly, practically feeling the other man's buzz of excitement. 

 

Cecil's reply was breathless. "A kiss." 

 

Of course. Carlos smiled against Cecil's cheek, not believing him for a second. But he was willing to indulge him in this, and it _was_ Valentine's Day after all. 

 

Carlos leant upwards, pressing his lips to the surprisingly soft ones belonging to a very unabashed Cecil who looked very pleased with himself. It didn't matter that Night Vale was a place which twisted all normal events into horror filled ones, it didn't matter that he was too close to ignore Cecil's peculiar third eye, it didn't even matter that when he was immensely pleased, Cecil somehow managed to emit a faintly thrumming glow which pulsed in the gloom. The kiss was sweet, and Carlos felt strong arms around him as the broadcaster hugged him to his chest. When they finally broke apart, Cecil's voice had become a smooth purr.

 

"Yes…I think I prefer your version of Valentine's Day."

 

Carlos grinned again, and it was a long while before either found a reason emerged from the dark space where they were sat together in complete happiness.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate all kudos and comments and hope you'll have a nice day :D


End file.
